Jean Giraud
| date de décès = | âge au décès = | lieu de décès = | nationalité = Française | profession = dessinateur et scénariste de bande dessinée | occupation = | formation = | hommage = | activités autres = | note = | famille = }} Jean Giraud, dit Gir ou Mœbius, né le à Nogent-sur-Marne, est un dessinateur et scénariste français de bande dessinée. Il est le dessinateur des deux trophées des David de l'art contemporain. Biographie Issu d'un milieu modeste, il passe son enfance à Fontenay-sous-Bois dans la banlieue Est de Paris. Il publie ses premières histoires à l'adolescence. Dans les années 1950, il séjourne plusieurs fois au Mexique où vit sa mère et traverse les États-Unis en autobus. La découverte du désert, des indiens et de la survivance du western est vécue comme une expérience initiatique. Son intérêt pour le rêve et l'inconscient vient de cette révélation vécue dans le désert. À l'époque, il était courant de lexicaliser ses initiales pour prendre un nom de plume. Or, le pseudonyme Jijé était déjà pris par Joseph Gillain. Son premier pseudonyme fut donc Gir (sous lequel il publia les premiers Blueberry) utilisé pour le dessin classique (western), puis Mœbius pour l'exploration intérieureDixit l'auteur lui-même dans la préface qu'il rédige pour l'album La Citadelle aveugle en 1989.. Sur la demande de Jean-Michel Charlier, il entre au journal Pilote pour dessiner une histoire de cow-boys qui deviendra la saga Blueberry. En 1973, il modifie radicalement son style graphique dans l'album La déviation. Il y exprime sa créativité et rend compte de son expérience de consommation de champignons hallucinogènes. Cette transition est considérée comme le début de l'avatar Mœbius. Il quitte Pilote, étant en désaccord avec la ligne éditoriale du journal, pour co-fonder le magazine Métal hurlant avec Jean-Pierre Dionnet et Philippe Druillet. Il peut ainsi créer et éditer des bandes dessinées de science-fiction dans le style "underground". Il publie ses bandes dessinées sous le pseudonyme de Mœbius aux éditions Les Humanoïdes Associés : Le Bandard fou, Les Yeux du Chat, Arzach, le Garage hermétique, etc. En 1975, il rencontre Alejandro Jodorowsky qui lui demande d'écrire le script de son projet de film intitulé Dune. Sur d'autres projets, Jodorowsky a aidé Jean Giraud à libérer et enrichir son inspiration. En 1988, il part vivre à Los Angeles pour écrire une histoire du Surfer d'Argent, selon la méthode Marvel. Il offre ainsi une autre manière de représenter les super-héros en bande-dessinée. Circonstance rare pour un auteur européen, cette contribution a influencé plusieurs auteurs de comics, comme Jim Lee ou Mike Mignola. Il est également cofondateur des Éditions Aedena avec Jean Annestay et Gérard Bouysse, au sein desquelles il pourra travailler sur des œuvres en tandem avec Geof Darrow ou Tanino Liberatore. Il est aussi l'auteur d'une autobiographie : Giraud Mœbius — Histoire de mon Double, éd. Numéro Un. 1996 – Reprise de la maison d’édition / galerie Stardom, aujourd'hui Mœbius Production, par Isabelle Giraud, sa femme. Ils éditent ensemble livres, sérigraphies, affiches en édition précieuse et limitée, consacrée à son œuvre. En 1999, il est président du jury de la première édition du Festival des Très Court. Du 2004 au a eu lieu à Paris l'exposition Miyazaki-Mœbius, mettant en parallèle les travaux de Jean Giraud et de Hayao Miyazaki, célèbre réalisateur de films d'animation japonais du studio Ghibli, exposant plus de 300 dessins. En mai 2006, est émis en France un carnet de timbres sur le thème des vacances d'été, dont le dessin est réalisé par Jean Giraud. En février 2008, il participe avec le magicien Gérard Majax à la réalisation d'une nouvelle attraction du Parc du Futuroscope, La Citadelle du Vertige, inspirée des univers du Garage Hermétique. Principales expositions *Octobre-novembre 1997 - Grande exposition à Palerme *Novembre 1997-janvier 1998 - Grande exposition à Milan *Février-mars 1998 – Grande exposition à Venise *Décembre 1998-janvier 1990 - Musée d'art contemporain de Lyon *1999 - Exposition à la Fondation Cartier, Paris *Janvier 2000 - Grande exposition au musée de la bande dessinée d’Angoulême *Octobre 2001- Grande exposition à Montrouge *Mai-juin 2000 – Grande exposition à Erlangen, Allemagne *Mai 2000 – Exposition collective à la BnF, sur la bande dessinée contemporaines *Juin 2003 – Grande exposition à Kemi, Finlande *Octobre 2003 – Grande exposition à Liège, Belgique *Janvier-février 2003 - Grande exposition au musée d’Art contemporain de Karlsruhe, Allemagne *Décembre 2004-avril 2005 - Grande exposition Giraud/Mœbius et Miyazaki au musée de la Monnaie à Paris *Juin 2005 - Exposition de dessins : « mythes Grecs » à la galerie Stardom / Mœbius Production *Décembre 2005 - Exposition de dessins : « jardins d’Eros » à la galerie Stardom / Mœbius Production *Février 2006 - Exposition sur le thème du rêve au musée d’art contemporain de Bordeaux *Octobre 2006 - Exposition de dessins : « Boudha line » à la galerie Stardom / Mœbius Production *Mai 2007 – Exposition à Séoul *Mai 2007 - Exposition de dessins : « hommage au Major » à la galerie Stardom / Mœbius Production *Février 2008 - Une attraction au Futuroscope de Poitiers ouvre, inspirée de l’univers du Garage hermétique. *Mai 2009 - Une exposition lui est consacrée au musée du manga de Kyoto. Style Son style graphique, très variable, peut aller du réalisme fouillé de ses débuts dans les Aventures du lieutenant Blueberry, commencées en 1963, mais aussi aller vers l'onirisme et les épures lyriques d'ouvrages plus récents. Son dessin va tant de la gravure, au trait classique en noir et blanc, qu'au travail de la couleur environnementale typique de la ligne claire. Ses univers sont pour la plus grande partie essentiellement axés sur une science-fiction fantasmagorique et délirante ainsi qu'une poésie teintée de métaphysique. Influencé par les étendues désertiques du Mexique, il aime dessiner des personnages sur une surface plane et uniforme, qui peut aller du Sonora à l'absence totale de décor. Il est impressionnant par la rapidité d'exécution de ses dessins. Bien que la bande dessinée européenne soit peu répandue au Japon, Mœbius y est respecté, notamment des auteurs locaux : selon Jirō Taniguchi, né en 1947 . D'après Gō Nagai, . Bandes dessinées Participations * Les amis de Buddy Longway, éd.du Lombard, 1983. Avec Derib, René Hausman, René Follet, Rosinski... * Silence, on rêve, éd. Casterman, 1993 Avec André Juillard, Christian Rossi... Illustrations Recueils d'illustrations * Venise céleste, Casterman, 1984 * Starwatcher, Aedena, 1986 * Made in L.A., Casterman, 1988 * Chaos, Les Humanoïdes Associés, 1991 * Chroniques métalliques, Les Humanoïdes Associés, 1992 * Mœbius et le Rêve, Casterman, 1992 * Fusions, Casterman, 1995 * Folles perspectives, Stardom, 1996 * Jeu de cartes à collectionner Netrunner * Une jeunesse heureuse, Stardom, 1999 * 40 days dans le désert, Stardom, 1999 * 2001 après Jésus-Christ (texte de Jean-Luc Coudray), Stardom, 2000 * Mystère Montrouge, Stardom, 2001 (port-folio) * Mourir et voir Naples, Stardom, 2002 (port-folio) * Blueberry’s, Stardom, 2004 (port-folio + CD) * Les Jardins d’Eros, Stardom, 2005 (port-folio) Couvertures et livres illustrés * Contes de terreurs de Robert Bloch, volume n°12 de la collection « Aventures fantastiques » des éditions Opta, 1974 * Pochette de disque L’Avenir (ou : Futur-Fiction-Fantastique) de Guy Béart, 1977 * Les Univers de Robert Sheckley, volume n°37 de la collection « le Club du livre d'anticipation » des éditions Opta * L'Alchimiste de Paulo Coelho, éditions Anne Carrière, 1995 * Affiche de la réédition DVD du film La Chèvre de Francis Veber * Ballades de François Villon, édition Vertige Graphic * La Mémoire de l’âme de Jean Jacques Launier, éditions Anne Carriére * L'Arbre des possibles de Bernard Werber, édition Albin Michel, 2002 * Éloge de la sieste de Bruno Comby * Le Papillon des étoiles de Bernard Werber, édition Albin Michel, 2006 Cinéma Contributions de Mœbius Il participe à la conception graphique de plusieurs films : * Dune (1975) d'Alexandro Jodorowsky (jamais réalisé) * Alien - Le huitième passager (1979) de Ridley Scott * Les Maîtres du temps (1982) de René Laloux * Tron (1982) de Steven Lisberger * Masters of the Universe (1987) de Gary Goddard * Willow_(film) (1988) de Ron Howard * Abyss (1989) de James Cameron * Little Nemo : Les Aventures au Pays de Slumberland (1992) de Masanori Hata, Misami Hata et William T. Hurtz * Space Jam (1996) de Joe Pytka * Le Cinquième Élément (1997) de Luc Besson Adaptations de ses œuvres * Cauchemar blanc (1991) de Matthieu Kassovitz * Blueberry, l'expérience secrète (2004) de Jan Kounen Son œuvre a aussi inspiré l'esthétique de plusieurs films : * Arzach pour Métal hurlant (1981) * The long tomorrow pour Blade Runner de Ridley Scott (1982) Autres médias En 1995, il a participé au design du jeu Panzer Dragoon sur Saturn. Récompenses * 1973 : Shazam Award, Best Foreign Comic Series, pour Lieutenant Blueberry * 1975 : Yellow Kid Award, Lucca, Italy, Best Foreign Artist * 1977 : Festival d'Angoulême : meilleur artiste français * 1979 : Adamson Award, for Lieutenant Blueberry etc. * 1980 : Yellow Kid Award, Lucca, Italy, Best Foreign Author * 1980 : Grand Prix de la science-fiction française, prix spécial, pour Major Fatal * 1981 : Festival d'Angoulême Grand Prix de la Ville d'Angoulême * 1985 : Festival d'Angoulême Grand Prix d'arts graphiques * 1986 : Inkpot Award * 1988 : Harvey Award, Best American Edition of Foreign Material, pour les séries de Mœbius * 1989 : Will Eisner Award, Best Finite Series, pour Silver Surfer * 1989 : Harvey Award, Best American Edition of Foreign Material, for Incal * 1991 : Eisner Award, Best Single Issue, pour Concrete * 1991 : Harvey Award, Best American Edition of Foreign Material, pour Lieutenant Blueberry * 1997 : Designated finalist for induction into the Harvey Award Jack Kirby Hall of Fame in 1989, inducted in 1997 * 1998 : inclus dans le Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame * 2000 : Max & Moritz Prizes, Special Prize for outstanding life’s work * 2001 : Haxtur Award Best Long Comic Strip, pour Le Cœur couronné Voir aussi Bibliographie * Hasko Baumann, Mœbius redux (Allemagne, 2006, 68mn, ZDF) * Interview d'Erik Svane dans Swof Spécial Westerns Charlier * Erik Svane, Martin Surmann, Alain Ledoux, Martin Jurgeit, Gerhard Förster, Horst Berner : Blueberry und der europäische Western-Comic (Zack-Dossier 1, Berlin : Mosaik, 2003). ISBN 3-932667-59-X * Numa Sadoul, Mister Mœbius et Docteur Gir, Albin Michel, collection « Graffiti », 1976 * Numa Sadoul, Entretiens avec Mœbius, Casterman, 1991 * Jean Giraud, Giraud Mœbius — Histoire de mon Double, éd. Numéro Un, 1999 Liens externes * Site officiel * Moebius interviewé par le magazine culturel The Art Pack Notes et références Catégorie:Dessinateur français Catégorie:Dessinateur français de bande dessinée Catégorie:Dessinateur de comics Catégorie:Dessinateur de timbres Catégorie:Illustrateur de science-fiction Catégorie:Scénariste français de bande dessinée Catégorie:Scénariste de comics Catégorie:Naissance à Nogent-sur-Marne Catégorie:Naissance en 1938 Catégorie:Chevalier de l'ordre national du Mérite Catégorie:Collaborateur au journal Spirou ast:Jean Giraud bg:Жан Жиро da:Jean Giraud de:Jean Giraud en:Jean Giraud es:Jean Giraud eu:Jean Giraud fi:Jean Giraud gl:Moebius hr:Jean Giraud ht:Jean Giraud it:Jean Giraud ja:ジャン・ジロー nl:Jean Giraud pl:Jean Giraud pt:Jean Giraud ru:Жиро, Жан (художник) sv:Jean Giraud zh:墨比斯